1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flashlight assembly particularly for use by sportsmen, fishermen, campers, electricians, and others who need to use a flashlight in a hands-free manner while both hands are occupied with various tasks.
2. Prior Art
Various flashlights are known which are usable in a hands-free manner. Some of these can clip onto a user's belts or onto other items of clothing. Also known are safety vests or similar articles, such as belts, for road workers or joggers, which incorporate lights; however these are lights with little illuminating power, being only intended to ensure that the wearer is visible at night. Examples of such devices are shown in the following U.S. patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,849,863, issued Jul. 18, 1989 to Gallegos; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,323, issued Oct. 30, 1990 to Johnson et al.; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,436, issued Dec. 3, 1991 to Alexander et al.; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,324, issued Feb. 2, 1993 to Thomas; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,896, issued Mar. 16, 1993 to Oberlander, PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,413, issued Nov. 25, 1997 to Coughlin. PA1 a body having spaced end portions, each end portion having means for attachment to one of two shoulder straps, whereby the body may be suspended in position across the chest of a user with its end portions generally level, the body including a battery compartment occupying space between the end portions; PA1 each end portion having means pivotally mounting a lamp, each lamp including a reflector and a light source connectable by circuit means, including a switch, to a battery held in the battery compartment.
The Gallegos and Thomas patents show examples of devices which are fastened to, or incorporated in, a user's belt; these may be suitable for certain purposes but do not always provide the best location for a light being used by a person, for example, putting bait on a fishing hook, or repairing an article or changing a tire, for which a higher light source may be preferable. The Oberlander patent shows a flashlight which may have a wrist strap, or may have a clip for attachment to a belt. The Johnson et al. patent shows a flashlight which has a clip and a pin allowing it to be attached to a shirt or blouse pocket; while this would allow positioning at chest level it would not seem to give a stable mounting.
The Alexander and Coughlin patents are concerned with safety vests which incorporate lamps. The lamps in these cases are fixed to the vests and do not have mounting means which allow them to be carried other than as parts of the vests. In the Alexander design, the lights are only intended to make the wearer visible, and are not such as would be useful for a person wishing to work by their light.